


Little Birdie

by Patchwork drabbles (PurplePatchwork)



Series: RusAme Drabbles [56]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePatchwork/pseuds/Patchwork%20drabbles
Summary: Alfred takes his time marveling at his lover's majestic wings.





	

"May I?"

"You may."

Ivan held perfectly still as curious hands feathered along his platinum-coloured wings. He never quite understood Alfred's fascination with his wings; the only thing special about them was that they were among the largest set in their village. No, Alfred's were much more fascinating. An almost golden hue, making them shimmer as he flew up to the sun. Alfred really did resemble the sun, with his sunny attitude and darkening freckled tan.

Ivan lightly squirmed as Alfred stroked along his wings, feeling safe and warm and relaxed. He looked over his shoulder when the boy lifted up one wing, crawling under it.

"Done already?" he asked bemusedly, purring as the smaller creature curled up at his side.

"I really should take advantage of having you as a boyfriend more," Alfred giggled, wrapping himself in his own wings and pulling Ivan's closer to his body, making a small little nest for himself.

Ivan leant in closer, nuzzling in his hair. "It is hardly taking advantage of me when I am letting you," he hummed, closing his wings around Alfred, a protective cocoon for his beloved mate.

Alfred played with a small silvery feather sticking from Ivan's organ. "Is it almost moulting time again?" he asked, trying to flatten it out. The feather instead let loose, fluttering to the ground, only to be gingerly plucked from the air by Alfred's skillful hand.

Ivan hummed again, cuddling even closer. "I suppose. Time for itchiness and constant annoyance."

Alfred nudged his forehead against the other's jawline. "And time for lots of bathing. Together." He laughed when the other growled, pinning him to the ground. He smiled as he looked up at the looming figure of his boyfriend, a stark contrast to the dark blue skies. Ivan's head was positioned in such a way that the sun formed a halo behind his head, and he perfectly resembled an angel with those lean wings held up.

"You have such scandalous thoughts, _ptitsa_."

"Only around you, babe," Alfred teased, grinning when the other lowered himself for a kiss.


End file.
